Our Turn
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: One day, in the middle of peacetime, someone tried to take the Master Emerald. Knuckles and Tails end up on another world, with no idea how to get home. Together, they have to find the missing emerald and overcome their own growing emotions. Alternate Universe, with a character from Soul Calibur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 1

Knuckles loved his job, really, but sometimes… It was just so boring. Nobody had come to try and steal the Master Emerald in what felt like ages, and the others seemed to have better things to do than come and visit him. Knuckles looked around, wondering what he could do to pass the time. It occurred to him moments later. He could dig. With that goal in mind, Knuckles moved away from his precious emerald. Not too far away, of course. He had barely finished with the fifth five-foot-deep hole when something happened. A giant bird was perched on the Master Emerald. Shock flashed in his eyes, quickly replaced with irritation.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Get off the Master Emerald!"

He climbed out of his hole and ran over to where they sat. As he approached, the bird let out a screech and began lifting off, bringing the Master Emerald with it. Knuckles let out a screech of his own. He ran forward and launches himself onto the Master Emerald. As he soon found out, the smooth sides of a giant crystal were hard to grab onto. Miraculously, he stayed on.

"If you take the Master Emerald, you take me as well!"

The declaration seemed to have registered in the bird's head. It looked at him as though it was curious before trying to peck him. Without a moment's thought he pulled back his arm and punched the bird. It screeched, yanking its head back up and diving to the side. Sliding, Knuckles would've fallen off if not for the bird's leg. He wrapped an arm around it and held on. Amethyst eyes widened as he finally noticed how far away the ground was. A growl started low in his throat as he realized there was nothing he could do. Even if he got the bird to let go of the Master Emerald, the both of them would plummet back to the ground. Nothing could survive a fall like that. Grudgingly, Knuckles had to admit the bird had won that round.

Round two started ten minutes later. Seeing the opportune moment, Knuckles seized it. He climbed up the bird's leg- not an easy feat. The wind atop its back was certainly stronger, but nothing he couldn't handle. He slipped, grabbing the bird's back and pulling a handful of feathers free. He could feel the bird tense in annoyance before flipping in another futile attempt to drop him. Knuckles held on as best as he could, though the bird lost more feathers in the process. A powerful kick to its left wing had the bird tumbling over itself through the air. With another loud screech, it dropped its burden into the nearest nest. Knuckles rolled and jumped to his feet, eyes focusing in on the giant crystal behind the bird.

_Good. It's safe, _he thought.

The monster bird stood at its full height, but failed to intimidate the echidna. Knuckles stood, head held high, waiting for it to make the first move.

-Tails' place-

Tails ran to the phone and called Sonic. After a few tries, the blue hedgehog finally answered.

"What is it Tails? I was sleeping…" Sonic stifled a yawn. Tails blinked before ignoring what he had just heard.

""I-I'm sorry. I can call back later-"

"No, no. It's all right. It was just a nap." Sonic's voice was low, as though he was trying not to wake somebody. "I had to get up anyway. What's the problem?"

"Angel Island just fell from the sky!" Tails shouted. "Something must've happened to Knuckles, and I'm worried."

"Then go save him." The way Sonic said it, you would've thought it was possible.

"Sonic, I don't- I can't-"

"Who're you talking to in such hushed tones?" The new voice came from Sonic's side of the phone.

Tails' eyes widened. He knew that voice. Suddenly, he had the feeling he should try the hero thing for once.

"You're right. Don't know until you try." With a nervous laugh, Tails hung up the phone.

He gathered the shreds of his courage and bravely marched out the door. The Tornado was waiting for him, as though she knew he would need her. First on his list was to look in the most obvious place- Angel Island. Or, what had once been the floating island. After it crash-landed into the Mystic Ruins, he wasn't sure what to call it.

Not much later, he landed the Tornado and ran straight to what used to be Angel Island. Knuckles wasn't there, of course, and neither was the Master Emerald. Tails looked around, tails drooping onto the ground. He should've known Knuckles wouldn't be there. He cared more about the rock than his own life, after all. A thought struck Tails and he ran back to the Tornado. He knew just how he could find them.

-Birds Nest-

Knuckles stared at the man before him. He was tall and thin, with a moustache to rival Eggman's. He had just appeared once the monster bird was shoved off the side of the nest, with both wings broken. Knuckles really wasn't in the mood, but the man clearly didn't understand that. When he spoke, his voice reminded Knuckles of a jester.

"Now that you're here, the blue one shouldn't be too long," he said. Knuckles glared at the man across the nest from him. The man stroked the left side of his moustache and pressed a button on the remote he had recently pulled from his pocket. A giant symbol lit the floor of the nest before quickly fading away. Sure it was some trick, Knuckles ran at the man. Furiously, he vanished seconds before the echidna's fist connected with him. Knuckles fell face-first into the wall of the best. Rubbing his nose and muttering about men with moustaches, he turned his gaze to the Master Emerald. It sat right as he had left it. A heavy sigh left him.

"Great. Now we're stuck in some nest that shouldn't be here, with no plausible way off." The sun glinted off the Master Emerald. "Not to mention the damn sun… It's too bright up here."

He took another look around the nest. There still wasn't any shade to rest under. All of it was on the other side of the Master Emerald. A noise drew his attention. He really wasn't in the mood for visitors, especially ones who could fly. As he watched, the Tornado made a surprise crash landing and its young pilot came flying straight for him. Tails slammed into him with an audible 'oof' and knocked the other to the ground. Shock on his face, Knuckles lay there with Tails on top of him.

"You're okay!" Tails said. He had sat up, disoriented, but immediately cheered when he saw Knuckles. Smiling down at him, he leaned over and hugged the other. Knuckles snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Knuckles moved Tails off him. The floor lit up again and there was a blinding flash of light.

When their sight returned, the two found themselves in a place they didn't recognize. Mountains lined the horizon, framed by clear blue skies… A sea of grass lay all around them… A town could be seen in the distance… And there was no Master Emerald. Knuckles' reaction was automatic.

"Where's the Master Emerald?" he shouted. Tails watched as he jumped to his feet and ran off in a random direction.

"Ah! Knuckles!" Tails got to his feet. "Don't just run off." Knuckles stopped a few yards away, turned, and ran in a different direction. "Knuckles!" Tails yelled. "Get back here!"

He ran after the other as fast as he could. When Knuckles stopped to look around once more, he felt Tails slam into his butt. Knuckles flinched and fell over, Tails coming down on top of him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Knuckles shouted, shocked and embarrassed.

"W-well, you ran off… I was just… You stopped so suddenly… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, Knuckles…" Tails explained, starting to get off the other. "Oh…"

Knuckles' face flushed the same shade as his fur. He started to stutter, not sure what to say. Tails didn't make matters any better. Deciding it was a good idea; he lay on the echidna's back and asked if he was okay.

"What do you think, Tails? You're on my-" He was cut off when the fox pressed against him. Both were flushed from the contact, and neither seemed willing to move. "Tails! What are you doing?" he asked, voice raised.

"I… don't know?" Tails tried.

He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he was willing to follow it all the way if Knuckles was willing to let him. Face flushed, Knuckles pressed back against Tails. The same feelings had overcome him. Tails sighed, running his hands down Knuckles' sides. He could feel himself growing aroused, much to his embarrassment. He had never had these feelings before, though he had read about them plenty of times in books. Of course, they usually weren't with a friend that they had grown to like a bit more than a friend, nor were they with another man. Knuckles had, obviously, noticed, and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Mouth open, he moaned a bit as Tails nuzzled his face against his back. Tails licked the other, ignoring the fact that he was covered with fur. A hand trailed back up Knuckles' side, stopping on his face. Knuckles could feel his face grow hotter as he remained in place, unwilling to push Tails away. Tails ran a finger along his lower lip, before pushing it into his mouth. Shock overcame Knuckles for a moment before he tentatively licked the other's finger. Smiling, Tails leaned so he was pressing down on the other's back.

"That's it, Knuckles," he whispered. "Submit to me." The resulting twitch and growl was all the incentive Tails needed to pull his hand from the other. He pouted at Knuckles' reaction. "You weren't complaining before."

"That was before you made me realize what was happening," Knuckles growled. "Now get off me. We have something we need to do."

"Don't you ever let yourself have any fun?" Tails asked. Another growl was the response he got. "The Master Emerald's most likely still in that nest. Sonic and the others will find it. They won't let anything happen to it."

"Tails…" Knuckles warned. Tails sighed and stood. Knuckles got up and looked around the area. "Why don't we try that town over there? They could tell us where we are, and if there're any giant crystals anywhere."

Tails groaned in protest, but gave in. When Knuckles was that determined, not much could keep him from his goal. The two of them set off toward the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 2

The pacing was going to wear a hole in the floor, Shadow knew it. Sonic had been pacing back and forth across the living room for the past hour. He shook his head.

"They're fine, Sonic," he said. "Stop pacing."

"No," Sonic said. He didn't let up in his pacing. "They're not all right. If they were all right, I would've heard from them by now. For all we know, Knuckles could've been killed when Angel Island hit the ground."

"Tails would've come over crying." Shadow had to point out the obvious.

"What if something happened to him, too? The island fell, which means someone took the Master Emerald. They could've still been around and-"

Shadow grabbed Sonic and pulled him onto the couch. Sonic landed with his head in Shadow's lap. Leaning over him, Shadow lifted a Chili Dog from the table and put the tip of it in Sonic's open mouth. Sonic was more than happy to oblige, taking the Chili Dog from Shadow's hand.

"The island fell, which means the Master Emerald was taken. G.U.N. knows how powerful it is, I'm sure they're already looking for it."

Sonic pulled the Chili Dog away from his mouth.

"I can't sit idly by while the world is in trouble, Shadow." Shadow sighed. "Especially since my friends are-"

"I'll take care of it," Shadow cut him off. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

"I'm the hero, Shadow."

"Don't you ever tire of solving everyone else's problems? Let them deal with it this time."

Sonic was silent. He knew Shadow was right. It was a little tiresome to deal with everyone else's problems all the time. But he had been saving the world for so long, he just couldn't say no. A fierce determination grew in his eyes. One Shadow didn't feel like arguing with.

"Fine. You can help me. On one condition." Sonic groaned a little. "We do this on my terms." He smirked, sure Sonic would give up.

"Fine. It'll be nice to work together with you outside the bedroom, anyway," Sonic said.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Amy, you can't come with me," Sonic said.

"But why not, Sonic?" Amy's voice was pleading. "You know I can help."Sonic looked into Amy's eyes.

"Shadow's going to help me this time. Do you really want to work together with him?"

Amy looked over at Shadow. Shadow didn't look impressed. This had been going on for the last ten minutes.

"No, not really," she said.

"Can we just get moving?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked at him and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Amy," Sonic said. He and Shadow left her standing there.

"Remind me what the point of that was," Shadow said five minutes later.

"If I didn't go see her, she would've come to see me," Sonic said. That didn't explain anything as far as Shadow was concerned. Sonic got the hint from the look Shadow gave him. "When she saw I wasn't home, she would've come looking for me. If she came looking for me, something could happen to her. Knowing this, I would've been too distracted to pay attention to what we were doing. Me being distracted would lead to you being angry, which would lead to you telling me to go away, which would lead to us fighting. Us fighting means we don't get anything done."

"You realize anything could lead to us arguing," Shadow said. Sonic nodded in agreement before suddenly smiling.

"How about a race? First one there wins," he said. Shadow smirked.

"Hope you're ready to lose, Sonic."

-?-

Knuckles sighed. The townspeople were useless. All they could tell them about was some sorcerer who had tried to summon some being able to save the kingdom. The two thought they knew what that meant, and neither were very happy about it. A dirty old man on the side of the road had finally proven that helpful people did exist in this place, though the price for his information had been something they were unwilling to give. Knuckles losing his temper had gotten the information out of the old man, and they knew where they were going. They had been told that perhaps the oracle on Oracle Mountain could help them. Knuckles, knowing what an oracle was, had set off immediately in search of someone who could tell him where Oracle Mountain was. Tails was unsure how an oracle could help them, but it was better than some half-wit fortune teller who would spout mumbo-jumbo and expect them to believe it. The guard at the gate had proven useful and pointed them in the right direction. His warning of monsters and wild animals had worried Tails a bit, though he tried not to let it show. They had been walking for about an hour now, following the road West. Knuckles was growing impatient, and Tails was hopelessly lost.

"You know where we're going, don't you?" the echidna growled. Tails glanced back and nodded.

"Of course I know where we're going. The guard said it was a tall mountain to the West. If we keep going west, we're bound to find her eventually."

"You better be right, Tails."

A rustle in the bushes left of the path caught their attention. Without thinking Tails gt behind Knuckles. He wasn't sure what was in the bushes, but he was convinced it was something determined to eat them. Knuckles got ready to fight, the guard's words fresh in his mind. A rabbit hopped out from the bushes. Tails laughed nervously as Knuckles sighed.

"Never can be too careful, right? Especially when you're somewhere you don't know..." Knuckles stared at him before walking in front of him.

"Maybe I should take the lead," he said.

"But if you're in front, you can't protect our backs!" Tails protested. Knuckles sighed again and moved to the side.

"Very well, then. Since you're so determined."

Tails moved back in front of Knuckles. Turning, he noticed something behind him. Unable to say anything, he simply pointed. Knuckles gave him a confused look before following his friend's gaze. back where they had left it was the rabbit. It seemed to be having difficulties, it head continuously twitching to the left. Tails and Knuckles stared as its head finally exploded, spurting blood onto the path. Tails flinched and hid behind Knuckles again. A long, slender black hand emerged from the hole of its throat. Claws dug into the ground before the arm started pulling the rest of whatever abomination was coming out of the rabbit. Knuckles turned and pushed Tails. Whatever was coming, it couldn't possibly be a good thing. The two ran as the creature pulled itself out of the rabbit. A roar echoed across the empty plains and the ground started shaking and heaving beneath their feet. The two were breathing heavily by the time it had stopped, just managing to stay on their feet. The ground split, catching Knuckles' foot and causing him to trip with a squeak. The ground beneath Tails' feet suddenly shot upward, raising him a good twenty feet before stopping. He had turned to check on Knuckles, though now he couldn't see him. Peering over the edge of the raised ground, he saw Knuckles. With a jump, he went down and landed next to him. They stood unsure of what to do and felt something breathing down on them. Turning, they saw the creature. It was tall- at least ten feet, with an admittedly unimpressive build. It was slender, and looked more like a shadow than anything else. The thing opened its mouth, showing what appeared to be a fire.

"Where is the blue one?" it asked. "The sorcerer said he had summoned the blue one of legend."

Knuckles and Tails exchanged a look. Of course the sorcerer had tried to summon Sonic. It was always Sonic.

"We are more than capable of dealing with whatever you need his help with," Knuckles said.

"We shall see." A glowing red orb came out of its mouth and shot off into the distance. "The king shall await you at the castle," it said. The shadowy thing dissolved leaving the two stranded.

"He could've gotten our attention like a normal person," Tails complained. "Well, let's go Knuckles."

Knuckles looked at him.

"I thought we were going to see the oracle? We can't get caught up in what ever's going on here. I need to find the Master-"

"We can look for your crystal later," Tails cut him off. "Right now, this king is our only chance of getting to know where we are. You know how the crystals work. If it's here, surely the king would know where it is."

"Tails, I can't just abandon my duty." Knuckles had his arms crossed in front of his chest, frowning. "You know how powerful the Master Emerald is. If it is here, they'd want to keep it to themselves. I'm supposed to protect it, Tails. Not run off saving people because I have nothing better to do."

"Nothing better to do? I don't help Sonic because I have nothing better to do!" Tails didn't look happy, not that it worried Knuckles overly much. "I help him because people should look out for one another. He was the first person to ever show me kindness. I can't help it if I look up to him."

"Tails, for all we know, we could get dragged into some war. We don't have the time for that."

"It'll be worth it, won't it? If we do get dragged into a war, then one side is bound to have the Master Emerald."

"It'll be easier to just ask the oracle where it is," Knuckles responded. "Then we can just go there, grab it, and come home."

"What if it's not here?" Tails asked. "Then we'll have to help this king out anyway. You've failed your duties before, surely it won't be too horrible for you to put them aside for a bit again."

"Failed my duties?" Knuckles yelled. "I have never failed my duties!"

"Then why did Sonic and I have to help you rescue that hunk of rock so many times in the past? Face it, you're a horrible guardian."

Knuckles looked hurt for the briefest of moments.

"Fine! I'll find it myself! I don't need your help anyway!" He turned and ran off. Tails glared after him before turning in the direction the ball had gone in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 3

Knuckles stopped running and leaned against a tree.

"You're a fine guardian," he muttered.

Knuckles glared around at the trees. He knew he shouldn't have left Tails to fend for himself, but he was angry. He was still angry. Sighing, he slid down the tree until he was seated. He knew he could find the Master Emerald and return it to Angel Island. The problem was, he had no idea where it had ended up. nor where the oracle was. He looked down at his lap. It was rare for him to admit defeat, but he was ready to turn around, find Tails, and apologize. But only if the fox apologized to him.

"What're you doin' out here?" The voice was accompanied by a shadow Knuckles recognized. Looking up, he saw a familiar green hedgehog.

"Got lost on my way to the oracle," he admitted.

"New here, huh." He smiled at the echidna. "Was on the way there myself. You can come along if you want."

Knuckles stared at him, suspicion rising. Scourge was never this nice, not even to gain something. Reluctantly, he took the other's extended hand and stood facing him. Giving him another smile, Scourge led him away from the trees.

-Eggman's place-

"So you really didn't take it this time?" Sonic was finding it hard to believe the fat scientist.

"Please, Sonic. You didn't really think I'd be sitting here watching old movies if I had taken the Master Emerald did you?" he said, incredulous. "I'd be out there trying to conquer the planet if I had. And you would be destroying my robots, as usual."At the last statement, a frown had graced Eggman's face. Sonic looked around the room, finding the movie Eggman was watching boring.

"Well, it's been a while. I figured that since you've been quiet for so long, it had to have been you." There was a moment of silence, just the movie playing on the screen before them. "Besides, you seem to be the only person willing to try and steal the Master Emerald from under Knuckles' nose."

Eggman stared at the screen, unsure of how to react. On the one hand, he was honored that the hedgehog thought of him first. On the other, he wasn't sure he liked being the first person blamed every time something happened.

"Oh, I'm sure there's someone as willing as I am."

Sonic turned to look at him. Eggman ignored the hedgehog's gaze, focusing on his movie. The door opened and footsteps could be heard as another hedgehog joined them.

"If the two of you are done talking, let's go." Shadow's voice was full of impatience. Sonic turned his head to flash him a smile.

"What's wrong? Don't like old alien movies?"

Shadow frowned. "I don't like aliens. Why would I find a movie about them enjoyable?"

Sonic just shrugged before getting to his feet.

"Well, it's been fun Eggman. See you in a few weeks!" Grabbing Shadow's hand, the two hedgehogs left the room. Eggman merely smiled.

Everything was going exactly as planned.

-?-

It had begun to rain half an hour ago, and he couldn't think of any way things could get worse. Mud had formed on the ground, and nobody would be outside in this weather. Tails was soaked, afraid, and lonely. All because he let his mouth get ahead of him. He hadn't meant to say that, he really hadn't, but everyone made mistakes. And sometimes the mistakes hurt the people they loved. Ears drooping and eyes downcast, Tails continued walking toward the lights he saw in the distance. More likely than not, it was a town. He could at least find somewhere to stay until the rain let up.

Unfortunately, he soon found that the only place a lost person like himself could stay was the tavern. At least it was better then the streets. Tails hurried through the door and looked around. The scene before him was the kind of thing he'd expect in the novels he loved reading. Many of the tables were full of men boasting about whatever glories the day had brought them, there was a bard singing near the back of the room, and serving women were expertly weaving through the tables. Timid and feeling very small indeed, Tails mad his way to the counter where a young bat-woman stood talking to a muscular, white-furred wolf with a sword strapped to his back. Glancing over, the bat spotted the young fox.

"I've got myself a costumer, Drago," she said. "Be back with ya in a sec." She turned to Tails and flashed him a smile. "What can I get you, sweetie?"

Tails was reminded of Rouge, staring up at the woman. She wore an abundance of make up, but too little shirt. Swallowing nervously, Tails tried to speak.

"S-something to eat." His voice was low, but she apparently had good hearing. Hopping up onto one of the seats, Tails pulled the money he had gotten from the old lady earlier that day.

"No need for that. Lost little thing like yourself's gonna need it later." Pulling a menu out from under the counter, she placed it in front of him. "Just don't go overboard."

Tails smiled at the woman, truly grateful for her kindness. It was unexpected, and he had been uncertain whether or not he would receive it in this place.

"Thank you, ma'am."

It didn't take him long to decide what he wanted, and soon he was a much happier fox. The only problem was all of the people staring. His automatic reaction was to try and make himself smaller, which was hard to do when you had tails like his. Past experiences also told him it was useless, that they'd notice and tease him anyway- his tails had caused a lot of problems for him in the past. The sound of someone walking up behind him and a hand on one of his tails was an unwelcome reminder.

"Can get quite a bit a coin for a fox with two tails," a gruff voice came from behind him.

Tails turned, tail slipping out of the other male's hand. A male bear towered over him, and seemed to be built entirely of muscle. His eyes betrayed his lack of intelligence, as did the smell of alcohol on his breath. Tails tried not to wrinkle his nose at the scent.

"I'm aware that you are drunk and as such cannot fully control everything you do. However, I would appreciate it if you would leave me and my tails alone." Inside, Tails was screaming at himself to shut up. The bear grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Smart guy, eh? I'd best teach ya to mind your manners." His words came out slightly slurred.

"Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything." Shocked, Tails turned to see Drago looking in their direction. The bear opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Drago spoke again. "Besides, you're upsetting Rouge."

Glaring at the fox, the bear moved away. Tails let out a breath he hadn't quite realized he had been holding. Truly, he had thought he was dead. Turning, he gave Drago a smile similar to the one he had given Rouge earlier.

"Thanks a lot."

"It was the least I could've done," the wolf said. He stared at Tails a few long moments before speaking again. "What's a kid like you doing by yourself in the first place?"

Tails' smile vanished. He hadn't thought of what to say if someone brought up the topic.

"Uh... Well, my friend ditched me a few miles outside town, and I had to go somewhere to get out of the rain. I'm new here, and don't really know where anything is..." Tails fidgeted under Drago's gaze, certain the wolf thought he was lying. "I was on my way to the capital. Looking for something I lost."

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll bring you to the capital if you help me out with something." Rouge almost interrupted, only getting his name out before Drago lifted a hand. That silenced her. "There's this bird, and he took something of mine. I want it back. Problem is, I'm too big to get in there unnoticed. So, you steal back my item for me, and I'll help you out. What do you say?"

Tails stared at him. He wasn't entirely sure he could trust him, having just met him, but the wolf had helped him when he could've just ignored him. Hesitantly, he extended his hand.

"Promise you'll get me to the capital?"

Drago grinned at him. "I'll get you there. Court wizard should be able to help you."

They shook on it, Tails relieved that he at least had someone who could protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 4

"So, why're you looking for the oracle?" Scourge asked. "Not many people come to see him anymore."

"I'm looking for the Master Emerald, and have reason to believe he'll be able to tell me where it is." Knuckles did a fairly decent job hiding that the oracle being male had actually surprised him. "At the very least, he should be able to tell me how to go about finding it."

Scourge stared at him, questioning look in his blue eyes. Finally he said, "Don't know what a Master Emerald is, but I'm sure he can help you. He's never been wrong before."

The two continued their trek up the mountain in silence. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder why Scourge was acting so strange. It wasn't like him to be nice. A pout formed on the echidna's face. Things he didn't understand always bothered him. He'd try to make sense of them, and that would inevitably give him a headache. So he followed the next best course of action; he went with it. The only thing Scourge found wrong with the current situation was the apparent confusion the echidna seemed to have. The Master Emerald was something only found in myths. The celestial realm didn't exist, and neither did some giant mystical emerald. But, he was a knight. His code of honor demanded that he help the lost echidna. He was virtually the only one who ever went to visit Silver, though it was rarely to find out what the future held for him. His reasons were more personal than that.

As the two were thinking, an old building came into view. If Knuckles had to guess, he would say it was a temple made for worship or prayer. It stood outlined by the blue sky. Vines crept up the side walls of the building. Huge stained glass windows could be seen though those were partially hidden by the vines. An old stone walkway led to the short staircase. At the top was a pair of huge wood doors which had heavy metal bars across them. The place looked like it nobody had been around recently, proving the green hedgehog had been telling the truth for once. Scourge nearly ran up the stairs and was soon pushing the doors open.

"What're you waiting for?" he shouted. "Come on."

Knuckles sighed and followed him into the building. The main hall looked much larger than it had from the outside, the cathedral ceiling only making it seem bigger. Dust covered the pews that were lined up in the room. At the far end of the hall, Scourge stood talking with Silver. The white hedgehog looked the same as Knuckles remembered him. He just wasn't wearing anything. Silver looked in his direction after Scourge said something and smiled. Knuckles was a little unsure of what to do as Silver made his way over to him.

"Ask away," Silver said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the Master Emerald was."

Silver blinked a few times. The look he gave the echidna suggested that Knuckles had just grown another head, though he knew that wasn't the case. He turned to look at Scourge.

"Are you sure your friend's all right? He seems a bit... confused."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Knuckles shouted. How people came up with these crazy accusations was beyond him. "My duty demands that I find the Master Emerald. I can't protect it if I can't even find it!"

"How did you lose something like that in the first place?" Scourge asked. A smug grin was on his face, showing a hint of his pointed teeth. Silver glared in his direction while Knuckles snarled.

"None of your damn business," the echidna said. He turned his glare to Silver. "Are you going to look or not?"

"Of course I'll look," Silver said. "It's the only thing I'm good for anyway."

Knuckles and Scourge watched as he moved back to the far end of the hall. He stood above a metal vent in the floor and closed his eyes. Head tilted back and arms outstretched, he took a deep calming breath. He hadn't done this in a while, and was unsure of how well he'd be able see. Light from the window behind him flooded the area as a deep purple smoke seemed to rise from the vent. Knuckles opened his mouth to ask Scourge what was happening. Scourge motioned for him to be quiet. Closing his mouth again, Knuckles looked back at the white hedgehog. A blue aura had enveloped the other and he was now floating a few feet in the air. The purple smoke was encircling him, giving off the appearance of ropes holding someone in place. Silver's mouth was open and his eyes were beginning to glow. A loud gasp, somewhere between pleasure and pain, echoed around the hall. Trembles overtook Silver's body and Knuckles started to get worried. Scourge was completely unconcerned. If anything, he was getting aroused by the sight before him. It was a shame the oracle was off-limits if you asked him. Before long, Silver collapsed to the floor with a dull thud. Knuckles and Scourge both ran to check and see if he was all right. Gold eyes blinked open and stared up at the others. Scourge gave him a comforting smile. Silver returned the smile before looking at Knuckles.

"Mephiles has told me how to find what you seek," he said. Closing his eyes, he began reciting what the god had told him. "One blue soul, full of purity and freedom. One black soul, full of hidden insecurities and strength. One red soul, full of an unwavering loyalty to duty. One yellow soul, full of intelligence and youth. Once these come together, the path to the edge of the world shall open. Here you will find what you seek."

"In other words," Knuckles stared, "Sonic and Shadow need to join me and Tails in this world."

Silence reigned in the hall. Scourge and Silver were both staring at Knuckles. They decided that Knuckles did indeed have something wrong with him. Knuckles didn't seem to realize anything was wrong with what he had said. After all, from his viewpoint, it was the truth. The silence reigned a few minutes longer before anyone said anything. Finally, Knuckles spoke.

"What? I can't think of anyone else those souls could be." Crossing his arms, Knuckles' lips formed a pout. People always thought he didn't know what he was talking about. ...It was a little annoying, to be honest.

"But coming from a different world? That's not possible," Scourge said.

"Unless they were aliens," Silver offered. Scourge laughed along with Silver. The frown on Knuckles' face got bigger.

"Fine." His tone was harsh, like when Tails had insulted him. "Don't believe me. I'll find them on my own." He lifted his nose into the air. "And when I do, I'll find the Master Emerald as well. Then, me and my 'alien' friends will be on our way." Turning on his heel, he got a step away before Scourge spoke up again.

"Hey, wait," he called. "I'm sorry. I'll help you find your friends." Knuckles turned toward him. A small smile was returning to his face. "Maybe the court wizard can help you. He tried calling a blue hedgehog here just last night. Something went wrong and it never showed up."

"Did the blue hedgehog have any particular name?"

Scourge shrugged. "Dunno. In any case, if anyone can help you get your friends here, he can. We just need to get to the capital."

Knuckles nodded. He didn't seem like such a bad guy, despite the fact that he was Scourge. Then, it fully sank in. He'd have to see Tails again. He wasn't certain he was ready for that, not so soon after their disagreement. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate. They could make up, it wasn't the first time someone had offended him. Of course, not many people called the Master Emerald a hunk of rock to his face. Or came out and said he was a horrible guardian. Of course, he knew a few people that agreed with the last statement. It just hurt having Tails- _someone_- say it to his face like that.

"You okay?" Silver's voice pierced through his thoughts. "You look sad."

"I'm fine," Knuckles responded. He made his way to the door and turned. He hadn't heard any footsteps behind him. "You coming or not?"

Scourge waved his hand as if to say 'in a minute'. Knuckles left the temple to wait outside. No way he wanted to see them say their good-byes.

"You're comin' with us," Scourge said. Silver stared at him.

"But, I have to-"

"No one ever comes here, Silver. There's no point in you hanging around, letting your life waste away." He shook his head. "I won't let you do that to yourself."

"I- I can't. You know why I can't." Silver looked desperate to convince him, just like every other time the topic had arisen. "If I went with you, you would..." A blush painted his cheeks pink. "I would lose my powers," he finished.

"You don't need them. What's the point in having them if no one wants you to use them?"

"I might need them later!" Silver's voice rose. "If war breaks out like you think it might, then people would want me able to tell them the best course of action. That's what oracles are for aren't they? Helping people. Especially in times of great need."

"Well, yeah. But..." Scourge looked at the floor for a few minutes. When he looked up again, his eyes were filled with determination. "You've been locked in this temple your entire life." Lifting a hand, Scourge placed a finger over Silver's parted lips. "I want you to see the world Silver. You aren't living your own life by staying here. All you're doing is holding onto what your parents wanted you to do, and what the kingdom expects you to do. On my honor, I promise I won't do anything to you. You're safe with me."

Silver was quiet, gaze on Scourge's scarred chest. A few moments later, his gaze moved to meet Scourge's.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A light kiss sealed the deal. Scourge didn't linger too long, much as he wanted to. On his honor as a knight, he wouldn't break his word. No matter how much his body yearned for him to. the two of them left the temple to find Knuckles sitting on one of the rocks, lost in thought. Silver raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and earned a chuckle from Scourge. At the sound, Knuckles turned his gaze on the pair.

"He's coming?" He had thought for sure that Silver would want to stay, even if just to make his ancestors happy. Then again, not everyone held the same beliefs as he did.

"Scourgey wants me to see the world," Silver explained. "He was quite insistent. I couldn't tell him no."

A smile graced Knuckles' features at the explanation. What was going on was plain as day. He just hoped they had more courage than he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 5

The hideout was more dangerous than Tails had been expecting. Drago hadn't told him much either, only that the necklace in question would probably be somewhere in the deepest part of the hideout. With his luck, it would be on the bandit leader's person. And the last thing he wanted to have to do was fight the bandit leader. He had had enough problems doing that in Skyrim. He didn't have any particular urge to try it out for himself. Of course, he knew it was just a game. But who was to say that people like them couldn't be as annoyingly powerful as games made them? The description Drago had given him hadn't made matters any better. Green feather, blue eyes, cocky expression, resembling a parrot... It was Jet the Hawk. Or so Tails assumed. What he wanted with Drago's necklace was beyond Tails, but he wasn't looking forward to when Jet found out that he was planning on stealing it from him. After they captured him, of course. A loud cracking noise echoed through the room. Tails instinctively backed from the noise and looked at the beam he was currently crawling on. It had begun to split under his weight. Ears perked, Tails listened for any confirmation that the bandits had heard him. Nothing came. If it was the Babylon Rogues, that didn't necessarily mean anything. They were professionals, after all. Holding onto the hope that the bandits hadn't heard his blunder, Tails slipped down from where he was hiding. At once, green feathered arms were around him.

"What were you doing hiding, Miles?" A familiar voice said. It could only belong to Jet. Tails couldn't think of what to say. "You know I'm always happy to see you. When the king lets you out of the castle, that is."

Jet moved around in front of Tails. The happy, content expression on his face gave Tails the impression that nothing could convince him he had the wrong idea. Jet moved forward, gently nuzzling his beak against the other's face. Heat rose to Tails' cheeks. It was painfully obvious that Jet was in love with someone who looked like him. Tails also had a pretty good idea who it was, too.

"Well, I was actually here to see if you had something belonging to a... an acquaintance of mine," Tails said. "It's a necklace... It has a key on it. About this big," Tails held his hand up to demonstrate the approximate size of the key to Jet, "with an amethyst in the top?"

Jet moved his hand up into the white feathers on his chest. Hanging there was the key that Tails had just been asking about. A thoughtful expression had crossed his face. Nervousness began creeping up on Tails.

"You know I love you, Miles," Jet started. "But I can't give you this key. That wolf had no idea what he had. With this," he held it up for Tails to see, "I can unlock the tomb that will lead me to Babylon." Tails just stared. Jet got the picture fast. "The place my ancestors had come from. Some hundred years ago, something caused it to vanish. Cities that big don't simply vanish overnight. Supposedly, the tomb belongs to the last known ruler of Babylon." Tails stared at the bird, unsure of whether or not he should trust his story. "Legend says he had his tomb built at the entrance to Babylon. Nobody knew where his key was. Until I found this."

Tails stared at the look of triumph in Jet's eyes.

"You know, Jet... You could ask Drago if he'd like to help you. It is his key, and it was passed down in his family."

"Would you come along?" Jet asked. Tails softly groaned. there was no way this bird was going to let him go.

"I'm busy right now," he said. "But maybe after I finish what I need to do at... the... capital..." Jet's expression fell. Guilt tore through Tails at the sight. He didn't want to hurt Jet, he just wasn't sure any more side quests would be a good idea. "You know how it is, Jet. His Majesty would be furious if I ran off with you on an adventure without at least informing him."

"Right. How silly of me." Happiness returned to his face as he laughed. "After, then will you go with me?"

"Of course," Tails lied. He just hoped his counterpart wouldn't mind.

Jet dragged Tails through the rest of the hideout, coming to a stop in a large room. Wave and Storm looked up when he entered.

"I'm going to be gone for a while," Jet said. "You're in charge, Wave. Keep everyone in line."

Before either of the two birds could protest, Jet had grabbed Tails' hand and was once again dragging him through the hideout. They easily maneuvered through the traps and corridors now that Jet was leading. Drago was standing a little ways away from the entrance, practicing with his sword. He stopped after noticing Jet and Tails.

"He'd like you to help him find something," Tails explained. "He stole your necklace for it, and seems fairly determined to use it."

Drago and Jet stood staring at one another. Finally, Drago relented. He extended a hand to Jet, who eagerly shook it. Tails smiled.

"Next stop, the capital!"

-Mobius-

Shadow laid his head upon the computer desk. After hours of searching, he had still come up with nothing. Sonic lay a hand on his back.

"What's got you down, Shads?" Silence filled the room a few minutes. "Still can't find anything?" Shadow still opted to remain silent. "Come on, Shads. We'll fix this, I promise." Sonic flashed a smile in Shadow's direction. Seeing the other still sitting with his face on the desk, he sighed.

"We should ask Rouge," Shadow's muffled voice said. "She's good at finding missing emeralds." Sitting back, he let his head fall back against the back of the chair.

"Don't look much like you want to."

Shadow grumbled in response. A peach hand moved to stroke the fur on his chest. Sonic had always enjoyed running his fingers through the patch of white fur. It felt so smooth and silky... heavenly, he liked to say. He was startled when an ebony hand grabbed his wrist. Looking up, Sonic sheepishly met Shadow's gaze.

"Stop thinking that," was all the Ultimate Life Form had to say. Sonic grinned at him as he stood. Shadow got to his feet, gave his blue lover a small glare, and started out of the room. Sonic shook his head and hurried after him.

-Club Rouge-

"Everything I know about it would be in G.U.N.'s files," the bat said. She was lounging on the couch, staring at the hedgehogs occupying the chair in her living room. "They've already had me go out looking for it."

"You looked everywhere?" Shadow asked. Rouge nodded. "An emerald with that much chaos energy doesn't just vanish. It has to be hidden somewhere..."

Sonic put his hands on Shadow's face, massaging his temples a bit. He could tell the other was developing a headache.

"I'm sorry I can't be any more help."

"We'll find it, Shads. And when we do, everything will return to the way it's supposed to be." Sonic planted a kiss on Shadow's forehead. "Now what do you say we check out the ARK?"

"Why would it be there?" Exasperation had seeped into Shadow's tone. Sonic shrugged.

"If it's not on Mobius, why not look there?" Shadow gave him a look, one he gave him often. "It's worth a shot. And if it isn't there... We think of something else!"

Shadow sighed in defeat. When he got to his feet, Sonic tumbled from his lap and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Thanks Rouge." Giving Sonic a yank, he pulled him to his feet. Rouge smiled as she watched the two of them walk away. She thought it was sweet, the way they expressed their love for one another. She just hoped others would be as accepting as she was.

Once on the street, Shadow pulled a chaos emerald out from where he had it hidden. Sonic latched onto his arm and smiled up at him.

"Chaos Control!" The two vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 6

Knuckles was pacing back and forth in the hall. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Tails again. Despite thinking about it for an hour now, he still hadn't come up with what he would say to the fox. The fact that the chancellor looked like Miles didn't help matters at all. The door opening grabbed his attention. Standing there with Jet and Drago right behind him was Tails.

"Knuckles!" Tails ran over and threw his arms around his friend. "I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean them. I was just angry at you and-"

Knuckles placed a hand over Tails' mouth. "I do stupid things when I'm angry too." He gave him a smile, which seemed to cheer the fox up. "I went to see the oracle. She said-"

"Ze king will see you now." Antoine was standing in the doorway. He wore the same clothing he did in their world. He turned and went into the Audience Hall.

Tails and Knuckles followed him, eager to see the king. What they saw surprised them. Sitting in the throne was none other than Geoffrey St. John. It took a few moments for this to sink in. Geoffrey stood and greeted his guests.

"We've been waiting for you," he said. "Sir Scourge tells me that you need to see the court wizard. Something about a Master Emerald?"

Knuckles nodded. "It was taken from Angel Island by some kind of giant monster bird, and the two of us were transported to this place along with it. I... It's my duty to protect it, Your Majesty. If I don't find it soon..."

"Of course," King Geoffrey said. "In due time. You're here because I sent for you." As he spoke, he waved for another to join them. An albino echidna came to stand next to Knuckles. "This is Finitevus, my court wizard. He has summoned you here on my behalf. Since the queen passed away, I've been challenged by the other kingdoms. Law dictates I am not allowed to rule without a queen, no matter how competent my staff might be to fill her shoes."

"And the general ain't allowed to take her place," Scourge spoke up.

"You be quiet!" Antoine snarled at him.

Geoffrey ignored the two. "Entering the Celestial Land is the only choice I have. As king, I cannot leave my throne. And with war looming on the horizon, I can't afford to send my knights. This is why I had Finitevus summon you. He-"

"Your Majesty!" The shout had come from the open doorway. Miles was standing there, looking as disgruntled as ever. Jet was standing with him, his arms wrapped tightly around the small fox. "Please tell this idiot hawk that I can't leave!"

"His Majesty eez busy, If you couldn't notice," Antoine said.

"It's all right, General." Geoffrey looked back to Miles. "What's the problem?"

"This idiot," he elbowed Jet, "can't accept the fact that I never promised to... go... You!" He pointed at Tails as he shouted. "You promised him, didn't you?"

"No, you did, Miles." Jet said. His voice was unusually low. It sounded almost as though he was daydreaming.

"I did no such thing." He turned his attention back to Tails, who looked more sheepish than ever. "You go with him! I have better things to do than-"

"Miles!" Miles fell silent the moment his name left the king's mouth.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. It's just that I-" Suddenly nervous, he fidgeted in Jet's arms.

"You know I have no problems with letting you go with him."

"And you make such a lovely couple," Scourge added. If looks could kill, Miles would've been in trouble.

"You may go with him. It might actually be good for you to get away from the castle for a while."

Miles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't made any promise with Jet- nor did he ever intend to. The hawk was annoying, and loud, and a thief. Of course, he knew nothing would change the king's mind. So he went with Jet without anymore fuss. The look Tails got from Miles as he was leaving the room with Jet worried him.

"Now, if you all would go with Finitevus, he can finish explaining. Antoine and I need to discuss tactics."

Scourge laughed as Geoffrey and Antoine left the hall. "Right. Tactics." He gave the other three a short bow. "See you later." With that, he grabbed Silver, who had begun to feel as though everyone had forgotten him.

Finitevus looked at Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles frowned at him and moved away. "If you'll follow me," the scientist said. "For years, we've been looking for ways to fully utilize the powers hidden away in the Celestial Land." The group moved through the hallways, into the basement of the castle. As they moved, the scientist continued talking. "Now that you two are here, I can finally open the gate to that mystical realm."

"Actually, the oracle says two others are needed." Knuckles looked at Tails. "Shadow and Sonic need to somehow join us here."

"Friends of yours?" Finitevus asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say-" Knuckles cut himself off when he noticed Tails' expression. "More or less."

Finitevus nodded, opening the door to what appeared to be some kind of lab. On the other side of the room was a large desk with a wooden door behind it. The wizard moved to the desk and opened the middle drawer. As he rummaged through the papers found there, he spoke. "If the oracle thinks these two are necessary for what must be done, then I have no choice but to try the summons again." Glancing up he added, "Hopefully it works better than last time."

Knuckles and Tails both frowned at the albino echidna. They were more than capable of helping these people. If the laws of whatever universe they had landed in had allowed them to try. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. It seemed as though everyone needed Sonic's help. A bit annoying, in all honesty.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return in a few minutes." With that, Finitevus went through the door.

"Why did you say it?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked at him, confused. "You've never insulted my duties, the Master Emerald, or called me a horrible guardian before." Seconds later he added, "Not to my face at least."

Tails was uncertain how to respond. All in all, he didn't want to admit the thought that Knuckles was a bad guardian had crossed his mind before. Knuckles had been annoyed enough with him when he had first said it; he didn't want to think what would happen to him if he admitted it was true. Finally, he shrugged.

"Like I said before, I was angry. You rarely talk about anything that isn't the Master Emerald."

"It's my-"

"Duty as the last echidna to protect the Master Emerald," Tails cut him off, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. You've only said it a million times. My point is, it'd be nice if you'd shut up about it once in a while."

"Tails, we both know how important it is that we find it." Knuckles sighed. "And now it seems we're going to have to wait even longer to get it back."

Tails gave him a smile, placing a hand on the guardian's arm. "We'll find it, and you can get back to guarding the damn thing." Tails glanced away and pursed his lips. There was something else, but he wasn't sure now was the best time. "Knuckles," the echidna looked at him, "when we first got here... Remember how I was acting?" Knuckles nodded. "Well, you see..." Face flushed, Tails was glad for the fur on his muzzle. "It wasn't completely random, I-"

"Heya, Tails!" Sonic said as he came through the door. Shadow followed close behind him. From the expression on his face, he wasn't sure how to feel. the next thing Tails knew, he was off Knuckles and in Sonic's arms. "I was so worried about you. Shads said you were fine, but I didn't want to believe him. Nothing happened to you, right? Did Knucklehead protect you like he should've?"

"Sonic, calm down," Shadow said. "And don't call me Shads."

You didn't mind earlier." Sonic frowned at him before looking back to Tails. "So, why're we here?"

Tails sighed and began explaining.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 7

"So all we need to do is get something from this Celestial Land, and help the king?" Sonic said. "Sounds easy enough." He turned and looked at Finitevus. "So, what're we looking for?"

"The Master Emerald, of course." The fact that everyone turned to stare at him didn't faze him in the slightest.

"We can't just leave. The king asked for our help."

"Sonic, we can't just help everyone who ever needs it."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Sonic asked. "Stain my perfect reputation and leave this guy to handle his problems on his own?"

"I'm sure he can," Knuckles stated. "He rules a kingdom, Sonic. He's got knights who could help him, and people who are probably wiling to die for him."

"You're just jealous." Arrogance could be seen in Sonic's eyes. "I've never failed in my duties, but-"

Tails had been looking between the two of them through out the argument. He couldn't choose a side between his friends; it wouldn't be right. Finitevus was looking on with an amused smile. And Shadow was steadily growing more irritated.

"Sonic, be quiet!" Shadow commanded. The blue hedgehog looked toward him, ears back. "Don't say stupid things." Closing his eyes, he took a breath. "We should get the Master Emerald. If we help the king while we're at it, wonderful."

"But Shadow-"

"My way. Remember?"

Sonic pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. The frown on Knuckles's face was worse than the one he usually got. It was obvious he knew what Sonic was about to say. Clearly, it was a sensitive subject. Shadow moved his hand to his forehead. They had been there barely an hour and he could already feel a headache coming.

"The oracle you mentioned," he said. "He should be able to tell us where to go next."

Sonic snapped. "You said he looks like Silver, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he ran out of the room. Seconds later he returned. In his arms was the oracle. Judging from his wide eyes and frightened expression, Sonic had simply swept him up and ran off.

"What do you want with me?" he cried as Sonic set him down.

"You're an oracle. Tell us how to find the Celestial Land."

Silver stared at Shadow. Blinking a few times, he seemed to be processing Shadow's order. Slowly.

"I'm Silver." He extended his hand, smiling.

"Shadow. Now will you just-"

"Be nice, Shads," Sonic scolded.

"I can't anymore," Silver said. He was still smiling. "Scourgey took my powers from me."

Sonic and Shadow blinked. "What?"

"Scourge had sex with him," Tails clarified. "Or so I assume."

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. "How do you know about-"

"I read, Sonic." Then as a second thought, "and you're not exactly the definition of 'quiet'."

"But, you're only-"

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Knuckles interrupted.

"The fact that Silver was with Scourge of all people?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Knuckles wanted to hit Sonic.

"That's not a problem at all. I was talking about the fact that the Master Emerald is still missing. And with the both of you off Mobius, anything could be happening."

Sonic shrugged. "Eggman said he wasn't up to anything. Figured I'd believe him."

"You're going to believe Eggman?" Knuckles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Trust me, that's never a good idea."

"Why don't we get a move on? Before anything does happen." Shadow looked at Sonic. "You know he'll do something if you're gone too long. The base might not have looked like he was preparing for anything, but it is the Doctor. He could mobilize his entire base in a second's notice if he had to. With us gone, the others will have some difficulty defeating him."

"Us?" Sonic raised an eyeridge. "Last I checked, _I _was the hero of Mobius."

The others didn't feel that comment was worthy of a response. Instead, they followed Shadow's plan and left Finitevus's office. As Sonic was leaving, Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Careful what you say to them." Shadow placed two fingers on Sonic's lips when he went to speak. "Keep in mind that we're only here because they needed us to be. With Tails's intellect and Knuckles's strength, I'm sure they could have retrieved the Master Emerald and returned on their own." When Shadow moved to pass Sonic, he found the other firmly in his way. "Sonic, the others have already-"

Sonic pressed his lips firmly on Shadow's. Shock crossed Shadow's face. It soon faded away, his eyes sliding closed as he pressed his muzzle closer to the other. Moments later they pulled apart.

"We should get going," Shadow said. "The others aren't going to wait for long." Sonic pouted at him, intentionally hanging from his neck. Shadow gently removed Sonic's arms. Giving him a slight push, he got Sonic standing straight again. As he made his way down the hall, he could feel Sonic at his side.

-Mobius-

"Now that those pesky hedgehogs are gone, we can put our plan in motion!"

Eggman was sitting before his computer. Another man stood in the room by the solitary table. He had one arm folded behind his back while the other hand was stroking his long curved mustache. in all honesty, he wasn't too sure the plan would work. Even with the blue hedgehog gone, Dampierre just knew others would try to stop them. It happened every time.

"Surely one hedgehog can't be that much of a threat, no matter how blue he is."

"Sonic has foiled my plans at every turn." Eggman's hands were entwined over his fat stomach. Sitting back in his chair, he began frowning. "The only way for me to win is to have him off this planet. Now that he's no longer here, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"And when are we going to start this plan of yours?"

"Oh, it's all ready begun."

Eggman smiled at the screen. His robots were set and ready for deployment. The Egg Fleet was completed and ready. So long as nothing else came up, he would finally conquer the planet. The fact that the Master Emerald was currently missing merely helped his cause. It took G.U.N. out of the picture. Though in all honestly, they wouldn't have been a problem to deal with. So caught up with finding the Master Emerald before it fell into the wrong hands, they'd believe it if he simply told them that he knew where it was located. Dampierre only wanted to return to his original planet; a feat that would prove easy with Eggman's genius. If he did say so himself. The fact that the thin man had agreed to help him was a plus. In a matter of minutes, the world would belong to him. Unable to contain his happiness at the impending victory, Eggman burst into laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 8

The group stood on top of the tallest mountain in the world. The fact that it just so happened to be part of the kingdom they had landed in wasn't that surprising. Sometimes, Sonic wished things would go a little less smoothly. Looking up at the high arch before him, Sonic squinted.

"He sure this is the place?" Sonic couldn't help but be skeptical.

The only things other than them on the mountaintop were the stone arch and what appeared to be ruins of some sort. Nothing there looked like it could bring them to some ethereal land. He had seen some amazing things in his life, but he doubted a bunch of rocks could help them. Knuckles insisted he could sense something nearby. Something that felt similar to the Master Emerald. Shadow sensed it as well.

"Perhaps we have to wait for a certain time?" Tails didn't sound too sure of himself. "That usually works in-"

"Those aren't real, Tails," Shadow said.

"Then, a ritual of some sort?" Tails walked around the area. Inspecting the ground, he couldn't find anything to help the situation. Nothing there said a thing about the Celestial Land or how to open the gate. They couldn't go back and ask the oracle, and Knuckles had no idea how things worked in this place. All they could do was wait around for something to happen. Tails took a seat on one of the rocks. His namesakes flopped on the rock behind him and lay there. One hand was up on his muzzle, fingers brushing his lips. The other was supporting that arm by the elbow. It was a pose he typically took when he was deep in thought.

"Most definitely has something to do with this arch," Sonic said. He strode over to it. Once there, he lay his hand on the side of it. He couldn't feel any energy from it. Then again, he wasn't exactly a master of things like that. All he was really good for was running in and saving the day... "You know, I don't know where I'd be without you guys." Shadow and knuckles looked over, though Tails remained how he was. "I mean, I can't do it all by myself, right? You guys have been there to help me out so many times, and-"

"Shut up Sonic," Shadow interrupted.

"Where did that even come from?" Knuckles laughed. "It's not like you to say stuff like that."

"Well, I got to thinking-"

"Since we're stranded here without any help of figuring this out, what do you three say to hanging around until something happens?" Tails asked. His arms had dropped to his sides, and he had stood up again. "Maybe it has something to do with moonlight, or-"

"Maybe you're overthinking things again." Shadow said. He gave Tails a small smile. "For all we know, we may just need some kind of energy source to supply the-"

"It's not a mechanical fortress, Shads!" Sonic was laying on the ground, looking up at the darker hedgehog.

"Ritual sacrifice!" Knuckles put in. With everyone's gazes turned on him, he crossed his arms. "It could work."

"Does _Celestial Land _mean anything to you Knuckles?" Sonic waved his hand in the air as he spoke. "We should try a less bloody approach... Something more like... Two good-looking hedgehogs showing how much they love each other." He winked at Shadow as the words left his mouth.

"It's a _Celestial _Land, as you were more than happy to point out to Knuckles. As that relates to heaven, I've no idea how you think sex will open the gate."

Sonic pouted. "It could work..."

"I still say we should just wait. Something's bound to happen eventually." Tails in put his own opinion. "I mean, we're all here. Just like Silver said. Unless Knuckles neglected to tell us part of the vision Silver had seen."

"I told you what he told me," Knuckles said. "The four of us had to come together, and some path was supposed to open." Looking around, he still didn't see any path. "It would've been nice if he could've told us where to go."

Sonic put a hand on Shadow's ankle and gave it a yank. The other hedgehog fell to the ground and moved to glare at him. Sonic moved up and lay on Shadow, smirk still in place. "I still say sex can open this gate," he purred.

"And I still say now's not the time nor the place." He placed his hands on Sonic's shoulders, but didn't shove. "If you were a female, that plan may work with some religions. But you're not, I'm not, and we don't know what the religion is like in this place anyway."

"You'd think someone would've said something useful," Tails said. "I mean, all Silver said was that the four of us had to come together and it would open." All eyes turned back to the fox. He was sitting on his rock again. A hand was up on the fur sticking off the left side of his muzzle. Tilting his head, he stared up at the top of the gate. With all the ideas being tossed around, Tails was certain someone would come up with something eventually. The only one he could count on to have a good idea was Shadow, of course, but that was besides the point. "Maybe..." he started. "No... Well, I suppose it is worth a try... I've got an idea!" He jumped to his feet again. "Why don't we stand in a circle inside the gate and all hold hands?" His smile was so sweet, even Shadow couldn't bring himself to shoot down the idea.

The group got together under the stone arch and held hands. Their arms formed a circle, just as Tails suggested. After a few moments, Shadow spoke up.

"Nothing's happening. We should think of something else and-"

"Oh, come on Shads!" Sonic interrupted him. "We just need to show how much we care for one another." His smile didn't work quite as well as Tails's. Shadow let him continue anyway. "I for one, can safely say that I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else in the world. My best friend's here, my boyfriend's here, and... Well, we're not as close as we could be, but I still consider Knucklehead a friend."

"The two of you are two of the first people I ever met," Knuckles said. He looked at both Tails and Sonic. "Other than that it was Eggman, and he's nowhere near being my friend. Shadow's not too bad, I guess."

"I love all my friends, you guys included." Tails said.

Shadow mentally cringed when everyone looked to him. Just because everyone else was having a moment, didn't mean he had to get involved.

"No," Shadow said. "I don't do sappy crap."

"Come on, Shadow," Sonic whined. "We all did it. You should too. It might open the door. You watch those-"

"Fine. If it'll shut you up." He stood there a few moments, thinking of what to say. "Well, I don't hate the three of you."

"If you hated me, there'd be a problem, Shads." Sonic was giving him that smile again. It was one of the dirtiest smiles Shadow had ever seen. The fact that it was on Mobius's hero made it all the worse.

"Look you-"

Shadow's sentence was cut off when the air surrounding them began to shimmer. Bright, happy colors were filling the area. The more the air sparkled, the more Shadow wished he didn't have to be there. A strong wind picked up across the small mountaintop, blowing their fur and quills in every direction. A miniature tornado started up around them. The shimmering grew brighter and brighter the faster it whirled. A loud roaring drowned out all other sounds. Sonic tried to look around, finding it difficult with all the wind. Judging by the smile lighting up his face, the others assumed he was finding fun in this. As for Tails, it was much too loud in his large ears. Knuckles seemed to find it perfectly natural. Shadow was preoccupied with the bright colors. Not soon enough, the wind died down along with the colors. Sonic looked around as he released Tails and Knuckles's hands. They found themselves at the end of a long golden pathway that was in the process of fading away. The ground they stood on was made up of clouds. A giant golden gate stood before them. Sonic looked around, his expression one that could be likened to a child on Christmas morning.

"We shouldn't be here," Knuckles said. His voice was almost non-existent.

Sonic ran over to the gate, grabbing onto two of the thin bars and peering in. "This is awesome guys! Come look!" Shaking his head, Shadow came to join him.

"It's bright..." he said. "I don't belong here," he muttered. Sonic's ear twitched and he looked at the other.

"What're we waiting for?" Knuckles asked. "We might as well go in. I can definitely feel the Master Emerald in there somewhere." Knuckles moved between the two and pushed the gates open. Sonic ran out in front of him while the others followed behind.

In the distance, they could see a castle. The top had an eerie green glow about it. Shadow and Knuckles started in that direction. Sonic had other plans.

"Look how high I can jump!" Sonic shouted. The group looked over to see him jumping in place. The cloud sent him higher and higher in the air with every jump. "This is fun! You guys should try it!"

Shadow went over and grabbed him when he next hit the top of the cloud.

"Sonic, this isn't the time for- Ahh!"

The two of them rose into the air together. Sonic laughed as a startled yell ripped from Shadow's throat. Despite not going as high as last time, Sonic still seemed to be having fun.

"This isn't... the time... for fun!" Shadow shouted between bounces.

Sonic pouted as the bouncing came to a stop. "What's the point in life if you can't have fun while you're at it?"

"We are not here to have fun." Shadow held Sonic's face in his hands, staring into his eyes. "We are here to retrieve the Master Emerald and return home before something happens to Mobius."

"Fine. I'll take after you and learn how to not have fun." Sonic pushed past him and moved in the direction the others were going. The frown on his muzzle was so unlike him the others couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant." Tails said as he attempted to calm his giggles.

"Come on," Knuckles said. A small tug on his arm had Tails following the echidna. "They'll catch up."

The two continued on their way to the castle. Tails kept switching between looking at the castle and Knuckles. Finally he settled for looking at the castle. It was much closer than when he last looked, surprising him with the speed they were approaching it. When they came to the drawbridge, it felt as though no time had passed at all. The moment the hedgehogs joined them, they heard an annoyed groan.

"It just me or does that look like the castle Mario's girlfriend lives in?" Sonic was staring up at it with barely-hidden irritation.

It was amazing the group had missed it. It was nearly an exact replica of the castle in Princess Peach's kingdom. It had the three towers, the middle one standing adding at least the castle's own height on top of it. Each tower had a red and white flag on the top, waving in the breeze. All of the roofs were red-orange, topping dull gray walls. In the center of the main building was a huge oval window. Smaller, shuttered windows dotted the walls of the castle. A plain wood drawbridge was lowered over the full moat. Sonic glanced down uncomfortably before glaring back up at the castle. Why _Mario's _castle was here was beyond the lot of them.

"Might as well go in," Knuckles said. "We didn't come all this way to stand here with our mouths hanging open."

"I don't want to go in there!" Sonic nearly screeched. "Don't you know who lives there? Mario's the last person I want to see now. Last time I saw him was a little... awkward."

Something told the group they didn't want to know what Sonic was referring to. So, they ignored his last comment.

"There's no way he's here, Sonic," Tails said. "This is some form of heaven, anyway. That would make him some sort of god or something."

With drooping quills, and ears flattened against his head, Sonic followed as his friends crossed the bridge and entered the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 9

The inside of the castle looked as much like Mario's as the outside did. Never mind the fact that the castle actually belonged to Princess Peach, it was Mario's as far as Sonic was concerned. A staircase was in the center of the room, with the walls to either side curving back to meet the rear of the room. Door lined those walls, though all the group was worried about was the double door at the top of the stairs. Sonic ran up the staircase and almost slammed into the door. Hesitant, he reached out and tried opening the door. It didn't budge. he placed both hands on the door and shoved again. Still, it didn't move.

"We need to find the key, guys!" Sonic yelled back down the stairs. "Anyone have any ideas where to start?"

"Why don't we look in the other doors." Shadow suggested. Though it didn't sound much like the question the wording classified it as.

Sonic pouted again. Moving down the stairs, he sat on the bottom step.

"You guys look. I'll wait here."

"You're being ridiculous." Despite the yanking, Shadow couldn't get the blue hedgehog onto his feet. "This is just a castle in some heavenly plane. Mario and the silly feud the two of you have has nothing to do with the current situation."

Knuckles and Tails didn't hear Sonic's reply as the door shut behind them. Sonic's attitude toward the castle baffled even Tails. Unsure of what to do, they stood in the doorway and looked around the round room. The only thing there was a small set of stairs leading to a raised section of floor. Hanging on the wall was a giant painting of Shadow. For whatever reason, he was wearing a strange outfit. A transparent cloth was draped over his shoulder, hanging down past his butt. A golden chain held a red cloth around his hips. It reached the midway point of his thighs and revealed one leg. Red and white shoes clad his feet, designed to resemble the hover shoes he was always wearing. Other than that the Inhibitor Rings were in their usual places. The two didn't know what to make of that. The door opened then and the two turned. Shadow stood in the doorway. When his gaze landed on the painting, he grimaced. Who thought he would wear something like that? ...Why would there be a painting of him like that?

"What the hell is that thing?" Shadow asked.

"A painting of you in some pretty strange clothes," Knuckles responded. "It's the only thing in here. Maybe we should look and see if there's something behind it or anything." As he spoke, he moved to the painting. Placing his hands on the bottom of the frame, he removed it from the wall. Moving to the side, he placed it down so it was leaning against another section of wall. There where the painting used to be hanging was a black portal. All three stared at it.

"Someone should try going through it," Tails said.

Knuckles moved to the portal and attempted to go through the portal. Rather than passing through, he was pushed back by some kind of barrier. Knuckles stared at the portal. Shadow moved forward and stopped next to Knuckles. Since it was behind a painting of him, Shadow was beginning to think that he was the one who had to go through it. When he went over and laid his hand on the portal, it shimmered and his hand sunk in. Looking to the others, he nodded.

"Tell Sonic where I went if he comes to his senses."

-Inside the painting-

Shadow looked around. He was in a land full of bright colors, giant mushrooms, and milky white rivers. It definitely wasn't any place he had seen in his lifetime. It was also a place he hoped to never see again. Thanks to a certain blue hedgehog, he had enough bright things in his life. Unsure of what to do, Shadow took a step forward. The moment his foot hit ground again, a yellow brick road formed. It stretched on into the horizon. He didn't even like The Wizard of Oz. Figuring that at least he wasn't wearing ruby slippers and a blue dress, Shadow started down the road. As he walked, he looked around. The giant mushrooms definitely fit in with the Mario theme the castle had go on, same with the bright colors. The only thing that didn't make sense to Shadow was the river. There was no reason for it to be that white.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shadow growled. "No way I'm getting in that."

Where there should have been a bridge before him, there was just river. To both the left and right of him, as far as he could see, there was just river. Without a bridge in sight, Shadow supposed he'd have to go through it.

_If it's wet, sticky, and not yours, don't touch it, _Maria's voice said in his mind.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was the fact that it was white. Rivers weren't supposed to be white. Stooping down, Shadow reached a hand toward the river. If it proved to be something vile, he'd simply find another area to explore. Like off the beaten path.

_Rather than following the path others lay out for you,_ Sonic's voice said, _you should find your own path. Life's way more fun that way. _

It was one of the most useless pieces of advice Shadow had ever heard. If one didn't follow the path, something bad could happen to them. It was inevitable. It didn't matter how much fun you had. What was the point in fun if it brought pain? It was one of the subjects he had Sonic often argued about. Glower in place at he memories, Shadow looked down at the river. There was no choice in the matter. It couldn't kill him, anyway. The most it could do was disgust him. Not giving himself a chance to change his mind, Shadow lowered himself into the river. He was immediately engulfed up to his waist with a splooshing sound. The white stuff- no way that was water- conformed to his body shape. It fit him like a glove, a feeling he did not appreciate. A disgusted grimace crossed his face as he moved forward. All his quills and fur stood on end. It was one of the most disgusting things he could remember doing. Why he had to be the one to do this was beyond him. The echidna wouldn't have any problems with it, that he was sure of. Shadow nearly stopped and turned around multiple times across the river. It was the want to get home that kept him moving. When he climbed out the other side, it wasn't without difficulty. The white clung to him in sticky strands, standing out against his dark fur. Trying to wipe it off didn't do any good, much to Shadow's embarrassment. He could only imagine what Sonic would say when he saw it clinging to his fur like that. Putting it out of his mind for the time being, Shadow looked around once again. Something was off...

A burst of light momentarily blinded him. When vision returned, there was a shining light in the distance. He exhaled a deep sigh before setting off. Hopefully, the key he was looking for would be there. If it wasn't... Well, he wasn't known for being a terribly stable hedgehog. Throwing more energy into his shoes caused them to torch the ground as they enabled him to speed up. Shadow was beginning to think nothing interesting would happen when a huge spike burst from the ground. He rolled to the side. Whatever he was fighting had anticipated that move. Vines burst from the ground and wrapped around him. Held in place, he could do nothing but watch as a huge worm creature reared up from it's hiding place. Wriggling didn't do Shadow any good. The vines simply tightened around him. Red hot fury glared into the worm as it drew nearer. Before he could think of a way out, it's mouth was around him and he was swallowed. The vines were bit in half, limply hanging from his body. It was dark, damp, and everything you'd expect inside something's stomach. Being swallowed alive was definitely not high on his to-do list. It didn't take long for Shadow to decide what to do. Reaching for his left wrist, he unclipped his Inhibitor Ring and slipped it off. Holding it tight in his right hand, Shadow unleashed a powerful Chaos Blast.

The liquid trying to break down his body evaporated as the blast tore through the air. The tissue making up the walls of his prison started burning up, filling his nose with an awful stench. The flames ripped through the worm's sides and freed the hedgehog who had released them. Shadow clipped his Inhibitor Ring back around his wrist. The tail of the worm lay completely separated from it's head. Blood coated the now scorched ground. The blast had forced most of it to go out away from Shadow. Each step he took sounded as though he was walking on a path made of flesh. Shadow stalked the remaining few feet to his destination and took the key from where it was floating. The glow enveloped him and he found himself standing in the room he had entered the strange area from.

"Don't ask." Shadow walked out of the room before anyone could say another word. Knuckles and Tails followed shortly after. Sonic was still sitting on the bottom stair. "Come on, Sonic. I found the key."

Sonic looked up and said; "Why've you got all that stuff on you?"

"Just... Don't ask. Please." Shadow closed his eyes as he spoke. He really didn't want to talk about his ordeal. If he had a choice in the matter, nobody would ever find out about it.

The four ascended the staircase. They stopped in front of the door and Shadow tried the key. Lucky for everyone in the room it worked. Behind the door was another set of stairs for them to climb. At the top of the stairs was another door. This one opened on their first try. Behind the door was a huge room. It circled around the stairs. Huge paintings of what appeared to be Sonic covered the walls. A little wandering revealed another set of stairs to the right of the door they had just come in from.

"This is too much like it." Sonic pouted. He crossed his arms and looked away from the group. If they thought he was going to take another step, they had another thing coming.

"You're going to have to deal with it," Tails said. "There are paintings of you all over the place. One of these is most likely hiding a portal, just like that painting of Shadow downstairs was. Since he was the only one allowed through the portal, I see no reason why any of us would be let through a portal behind a painting of you."

Sonic turned his pout toward Tails. "I don't care. I refuse to take part in any silly adventure having anything to do with that plumber."

"Sonic-"

"Leave it Tails," Shadow cut him off. "We'll find the portal, then deal with him. It works back at home. No reason why it shouldn't work here."

With sighs, the three set off in search of the portal. Sonic sat himself on the bottom step of the next flight of stairs. He was determined. Nothing- not even Shadow- was going to make him mimic Mario.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 10

Tails finally found what he was looking for. Hanging on the wall was a painting of Sonic. Like the one with Shadow, it was an odd one. A white ruffle collar hung to about halfway down his chest, overlapping his jacket. White gloves typical of noblemen of older times encased his hands. Pants tucked into knee-length black and orange boots. Gold designs decorated all three major sections of the outfit, standing out against the dark purple. A golden crown sat up between his ears. If Tails' hunch was correct, this was where they would find the portal. he left the room and yelled to the others.

"I think I found it!"

Shadow and Knuckles hurried to his location. When he pointed to the picture, they each had to keep from laughing. The outfit was one of the last things they'd expect to see on Sonic. Knuckles moved the painting and uncovered the second portal. Turning to Shadow he said;

"You get Sonic. I doubt either of us could get him to come."

With a huff of slight annoyance, Shadow left the room. It didn't take long to find Sonic; he hadn't moved. When he saw Shadow coming over he turned and stuck his little black nose farther in the air.

"I'm not moving, Shadow." He was still pouting, now with his arms and legs crossed. Shadow crossed his own arms and stared down at him. It was times like these when he especially hated his blue lover. Stubborn pride was something they both had. Something they both should let go of once in a while.

"You have to," Shadow growled. He couldn't deal with this right now. "I don't care how much like Mario it is. I'm sure the plumber won't care."

"He was my rival Shadow. I can't just-"

"That means what, exactly?" Shadow uncrossed his arms. "I was your rival at one time as well. You mimicked my Chaos Control."

"This is different, Shadow." Sonic shook his head as he spoke. "The only way to prove I'm better than him is by _not _mimicking him."

"You're not exactly rivals anymore." Shadow took Sonic's cheeks in his hands and looked into his eyes. "I don't know why you still dislike him so much, and I don't care. But you need to go through that portal. Think of it as showing you're better than him. He does it to save his princess. You do it to save the planet."

Sonic chuckled. "Actually, Shads... I only do stuff for the adventure." A blush of shame reddened his cheeks. "I just happen to come across situations I can't ignore."

"Well if you don't hurry it up, the Doctor could take control of Mobius. We don't have much farther to go."

Sonic stared back at Shadow. The look in Shadow's eyes was one he didn't enjoy playing with.

"Fine, fine." Sonic stood and stretched. "I'll stop acting like a child... Hey!"

Shadow swept Sonic up into his arms. A smirk was his only response when Sonic began yelling.

"Put me down! I can walk!" The actions Sonic made when he began fidgeting reminded Shadow of a Chao who didn't want held any longer. Except for the foot continuously hitting him in the side. "I don't need to be carried like some useless princess."

"I feel like tossing you into the portal." Shadow's tone was serious despite how ridiculous his statement was. It just wasn't something anyone would expect from Shadow.

Sonic pouted, crossed his arms, and remained still. It didn't take long for them to reach the room with the portal within it. The portal was still open and waiting for the hedgehog. A sound of shocked annoyance was heard from Sonic the moment he laid eyes on the painting. The sound went ignored by everyone in the room. Shadow moved to the swirling vortex and tossed Sonic through.

-In the portal-

"That hurt." Sonic whined as he picked himself up off the ground. He had managed to skid across the dirt and hit his head on a rock. As a result, he hurt in various places. "Shads just wants to get me dirty 'cause he is. He can be so immature sometimes." Sonic dusted off his legs and torso before looking around.

There wasn't much to see. Just randomly scattered rock formations and dirt. Lots and lots of dirt. It didn't look inviting, or the kind of place he'd want to hang around in. Like a desert, minus all the heat. Boredom urged the blue hedgehog to get moving through the wasteland, in search of whatever he was supposed to be finding. It wouldn't be that hard, right?

"How'm I supposed to know what to look for? Shads didn't tell me anything..."

Out of nowhere, a ray of light shined down from the heavens. Within the light, a key descended to float a few feet off the floor. Smirk slapping itself in place, Sonic crouched down to start a run. He'd get that key in a few seconds flat. He hadn't gotten farther than three steps before a loud rumbling began. Sections of land began raising from the earth below. Jumping to avoid a crevice, the smirk on Sonic's face grew wider.

"Been a while since I've been in a maze," he announced to the earth. Walls of stone lined his entire view of the area. Sonic started down the path laid out before him. Looking around obviously wouldn't help anything, though keeping himself alert would. So he focused on his sense of hearing and hoped whatever attacked him could be heard. All the quills on his back stood on end, ready to slice into anything he hit with them. His feet were a blur, taking him down corridor after corridor. Dead end after dead end met him. At the rate he was going, it was going to take too long for him to reach that key. "I can't climb like Knuckles... Or fly like Tails..." Sonic looked at the height of the walls surrounding him. No way he could jump that high.

Rushing around a corner, he slammed against the oddly hard form of a giant Toad. It looked down at him with it's oval-shaped, black eyes. It's huge mouth opened and a freakishly deep voice emerged from it.

"I can't let you pass," it said. Sonic stared at it. He couldn't believe his luck. "In order to pass, you must answer a few questions."

"Fine. What are they?" Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He really didn't have time for this.

"What is the name of the woman you hold the most love for?"

"Woman?" Sonic was confused. When the Toad nodded, he thought a few minutes. "I don't know... Shadina!"

The Toad stared at him a few minutes before replying, "Incorrect. The answer is Sally Acorn."

"I don't know any-"

"What is your full name?"

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. How many more of these-"

"Correct. What is your birthday?"

"June twenty-third.."

"Correct." The Toad was silent a few moments before shuffling to the side and motioning past itself. "You may continue."

Sonic smiled at the Toad and waved as he ran off. Why he had to do a trivia test was beyond him. Smart stuff was usually Tails's department. Sonic snatched the key from where it was floating and found himself standing back in the room with the others. Giving them one of his trademark smiles, he held the key for all to see. When he lowered the key his smile went with it.

"Any of you now a Sally Acorn?"

The other three exchanged glances with each other. They'd never heard of someone with that name before. When all three shook their heads Sonic looked a little disappointed.

"Well, let's get outta here."

The group left the room and made their way back to the staircase. At the top Sonic shoved the key in the keyhole and turned it. The door swung open as the key vanished from his hand. Beyond was a rom with a large clock directly across from the door. Whatever had to be done in this room was a complete mystery to all of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 11

"Any ideas, Tails?"

Tails hurried across the room without a word. No strange pictures could be seen anywhere. Running his hands along the sides of the clock revealed no hidden doors.

"Not anymore." Tails stepped back until he could see the entire clock. Above it hung a painting of Cinderella. Of course, it was the famous scene where the Duke slid the glass slipper onto her foot. What it had to do with anything was anyone's guess.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles' voice echoed around the room. "There's a door up here!" He touched the door and everyone heard it slide open. "And it's not locked!"

"Bet there's a catch," Tails muttered as he started toward the staircase.

The group went up the staircase and met up with the echidna. A large smile was on his muzzle. With a turn he opened the door once again. The group went through the door and looked around. A set of stairs carpeted with red stood across from the door. A green glow emitted from the top of the stairs, obviously caused by the Master Emerald. Paintings lined the walls. Most were people they recognized. Dressed strangely, but still recognizable. One in particular caught Sonic's eye. She was a beautiful... chipmunk, he assumed. Red hair came down from between her relaxed ears, hanging over her light blue eyes. A necklace hung from her throat, with a pendant resting on her breasts. The tight sky blue dress she was clothed in accentuated the curves of her lithe build. Truly a lovely woman. Moving his gaze down, Sonic noticed the plaque naming her as Sally Acorn. Sonic looked back at the woman in the painting. If he had met her say, half a year ago- A growl sounded behind him seconds before Shadow was pulling him away.

"Quit staring. It's rude."

"Paintings are meant to be stared at, Shads." A smirk was on Sonic's muzzle.

Shadow ignored him, simply releasing his arm. Knuckles was running in place on the stairs. Sonic chuckled and watched him a few moments. Considering what was at the top, he couldn't blame the guardian. Except the part where he didn't realize he was running in place. For that, there was no excuse.

"Um, Knuckles?" Sonic said. "You realize you're running in place, right?"

Knuckles ceased all movement. When he turned there was a light dusting of pink across his cheeks.

"Then how do we get up there? The Master Emerald is right there... I can't leave it sitting there much longer."

"I think this has something to do with it," Tails said. Clearing his throat he read; "These stairs you cannot climb until the time when wishes end."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shadow demanded.

"Well, there is a painting of Cinderella over the clock."

Shadow turned and left the room, still pulling Sonic along behind him. No point in waiting much longer to get to the Master Emerald. Knuckles sat on the stairs, determined to wait until they did what they needed to do.

"We'll figure it out soon." Tails left the room after giving Knuckles a smile. Jumping down the staircase, he rushed to the others. "The clock needs to read midnight."

"So we wait." Sonic looked up at the clock-face. "The clock doesn't work." Sonic went to the side of the clock and tried to push it off the wall. Being a clock standing at least ten feet tall, he obviously couldn't move it. "Shads, you think you could-"

"We can't move the clock, Sonic. Both of the other floors had a place someone was supposed to go into. Since we need a change of time, Tails should probably fly up to the clock-face and see if he can get in that way."

Tails scratched himself behind the ear. "Not sure if it'll work, but I'll give it a try." Looking behind himself at his tails, Tails prepared himself to ascend a few feet. Once he was ready he lifted off the ground to become level with the clock-face. The clock read ten-thirty. "All righty. An hour and a half longer and Knuckles can go up the staircase." Tails muttered as he placed a hand on the glass covering. A small button on the side of the wood next to the glass opened the covering. The moment his finger touched one of the hands, he was sucked into the clock-face.

When he opened his eyes again, he was astounded. Gears were everywhere. A grated floor seemed to be connected to the walls of the clock, with an upward slope running along one of the walls. It was a little creepy, yet exciting at the same time. Who would've heard of a world inside a giant clock. Tails took a breath and moved forward. He rarely went off without Sonic. On account of recent events, he supposed he shouldn't think like that anymore. He didn't need Sonic; he could get by on his own. As he moved forward he heard a noise. Turning, he saw the floor he was just on shrinking and vanishing.

_Well, can't go back, _he thought. _Must be like a giant puzzle. And once I get to the top... _Tails tilted his head to see how tall the area was. _M__ight be easier to fly. _A few more steps deleted the rest of the initial floor. A minute later he stood staring at a gear. It was the only place to go. As soon as he laid his hands on the ridge he was pulled upward. _Oh no. It's not supposed to be moving... _

Tails hung on tighter as his eyes went wide. Pulling his tails up onto his back Tails waited until he was on top of the gear. Once there, he attempted to stand. Not being used to doing things like that, it was difficult. Looking around, Tails noticed other gears close enough to jump over to. Sweat began building up under his fur as he stared at the nearest gear. Nervousness was building up inside him. He wasn't cut out for these kinds of stunts. That was Sonic's job. Tails closed his eyes for a brief moment. Once he reopened them the two gears were in position. He raised his arms and jumped to the other gear. His hands managed to close on one of the ridges and hang on. It wasn't too hard, with how often he used his arms while building things. The hard part was keeping the rest of his body up with his arms. When he was once again on top of the gear, he repeated the process with the next one. After three more he was standing on another grated floor and his arms felt ready to fall off. He caught his breath before moving on. Unlike earlier, he had to carefully choose his steps now. He had barely taken three steps when he heard something. It was a kind of low moaning, like someone would hear on the wind occasionally. Tails looked at the floor ahead of him again and kept moving. Halfway up the next slope a ghost came out of the wall. Frightened, Tails fell back off the edge of the walkway. The ghost laughed as he fell head first toward the bottom of the clock.

_Concentrate, Tails! _Terrified blue eyes shut as he mentally yelled at himself. _Gotta fly... Oh chaos, I'm going to die. _Tails opened his eyes when he heard a sound like a propeller. His tails had saved him, spinning without him having to think much about it. Looking up the way he had come, Tails saw that he had fallen quite a few feet. He sighed and began ascending again. His weight kept him from lifting himself to the top of the clock, but he made sure to land farther up than where the ghost was. Once he landed, he set off at a run. They'd wasted too much time in that world already.

By the time Tails got there, he was out of breath and sweating. The heavy wooden door opened with great difficulty, reminding Tails just how useless he was. The room beyond was huge, taking up the space of the entire clock. The floor had what looked like a giant clock-face on it, though these hands didn't move either.

"Let me guess," Tails muttered. He was more than slightly annoyed. "I need to move those things into position by myself." Tails walked across the floor and turned to check out the layout. The giant hands were set to ten-thirty, just like the outer clock-face. Tails gently pulled on a tuft of fur on the side of his face as he thought.

_Minute hand's beneath the hour hand, so I should move that one first... _Tails moved to the longer of the two and attempted to push it to the left. It barely budged. After what seemed like hours, he finally got it on the twelve. _I'm not cut out for this. _Tails looked at the other hand and forced himself to move. He had to move it soon. What seemed like hours later, he had the hour hand in place as well. He sank to the floor as the ringing denoting midnight began. The room glowed and seconds later he reappeared at the foot of the stairs leading to the Master Emerald.

"Hey guys. Knuckles go up there yet?"

"A moment ago," Shadow said. "We were waiting for you." Sonic and Shadow pulled Tails to his feet despite the protests.

At the top of the staircase, Knuckles stood before the Master Emerald. Princess Sally Acorn stood between the two, holding a thick old book in her hands.

"This gem holds great power, and I need you to use it," she said. "Only they who control this much power can rewrite the laws of old." Sally looked down at the book. In the center of the left page, a law was glowing. Knuckles took the feather pen that appeared on the open book. Ink was already on it's tip. "Now that I have died, the king must either remarry or step down." At these words, she gave Knuckles a small sad smile. "Geoffrey could rule well enough on his own. I need you to help him by changing this law."

"All right. Any particular way I'm supposed to write this?"

Sally shook her head. "Just coherently. People can't follow a law if they have no idea what it means."

Knuckles placed the feather's tip on the edge of the green glow. As he wrote over the old law, the glow died down. When he was done the two looked at the new law. It read; 'When a queen dies, the king may do whatever he feels is best for his kingdom.'

Sally shut the book as the others came over. Giving them a smile, she turned and vanished.

"Ready to go home?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course," Sonic said. "It's about time we got back to Mobius."

Sonic moved forward and laid his hands on the Master Emerald. Shadow and Tails followed suit and Knuckles finally added his hands to the edge of the huge gemstone.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos," Knuckles muttered. As he recited he thought of returning to Mobius. The emerald's glow encompassed the entire group before teleporting them back home.

What they found wasn't at all what they were hoping for.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 12

"No way have we been gone that long," Shadow said. "It looks like it's been years since we left."

Mobius was significantly different. The forest was partially in ruins, and Eggman's bots were wandering around unchecked.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked. "Why didn't anyone stop him? Eggman can't take control of Mobius. If this continues-"

"We need to get to his base, now." Shadow stared at the others each in turn. "Chances are he tricked or coerced everyone into following his rule. If we do what we normally do,"

"Shadow, the people would probably love us for saving them again." Sonic was certain of his statement. No way would the people of Mobius just allow Eggman to take control of the planet. Not knowing what he was planning.

"You mean they'll love you. The people barely notice when something happens unless you're involved." Shadow had his arms crossed. He was glaring at Sonic, though it didn't seem to bother the other much. "Once again, everyone on the face of the damn planet will ignore the fact that you had help."

"I can't help that, Shads," Sonic complained. "The people love what they love. If they wanna ignore that others were with me then-"

"You could tell them that you had some fuc-"

"Shadow!" Sonic interrupted his boyfriend with a shout. "Don't talk that way with Tails present."

"Guys. Shouldn't we get moving?" Tails asked timidly. "Eggman isn't going to defeat himself."

"Just as soon as-"

A noise from above grabbed everyone's attention. An Egg-something-or-another was hovering overhead. Falling from a broken chain dangling from the bottom was a wired cage large enough to contain an elephant. Sonic ran forward and shoved Tails and Knuckles out of the way of the cage. Shadow ran to Sonic's side and began helping him up. The cage hit the ground as Shadow got Sonic to his feet. The Egg-something-or-another zoomed away, presumably to his base. Tails ran back to the cage.

"Sonic! How are we... What are you going to do?"

"Tails, calm down," Sonic said. "You need to find Eggman's base and take care of things. You've got Knuckles with you. You'll be fine."

Tails looked at Knuckles and nodded. They'd gone with Sonic often enough to know the drill. And Shadow was with Sonic, so he'd be fine. Tails and Knuckles ran off. Where Eggman's base was, they had no idea. All they could hope for was luck.

-Hours later, Eggman's Base-

"How many of these things does he have?"

The Eggbots hadn't stopped attacking since they had arrived. And Eggman's voice kept coming across the speakers. The set up was strange though. It was more like a factory than his bases usually were. Which, in hindsight, explained why there seemed to be a never-ending supply of the robots.

"Just keep destroying them, Knuckles!" Tails looked through the window into yet another room. Still no sign of a map, not that he was really expecting one, or a computer that looked like it could hold all of Eggman's secrets. All that was in there was a few robots that weren't quite finished. The tops were all open, and wires hung out of their lower torsos. What was reassembling them, Tails had no idea. Probably just another robot, knowing the Doctor. No matter how he looked through the window, nothing else came into view. He lightly dropped the half a foot back to the floor and turned to Knuckles again. More of the robots had come from who knew where and were in the process of being destroyed.

"Find anything yet?" Knuckles asked. The robots were tiring him.

"No... Sonic usually just charges straight in and happens to find Eggman." Tails spoke as they ran down one of the corridors. "This time he seems to have set it up differently."

The two stopped when the ceiling caved in down the hall. Standing there amongst all the rubble was Metal Sonic.

"Shit." Knuckles got in front of Tails. "We can't deal with him now. Not without Sonic..."

Metal Sonic stared at the two. Head tilted to the left, he activated his sensors and examined the nearby area. Past experience told him the two before him wouldn't be there without the blue hedgehog. They depended on him. His sensors didn't pick up any living creatures besides the two in front of him. Metal Sonic walked toward them, intent on searching the premises. Knuckles kept his eyes on the robot, just in case. With his track record, it wouldn't be surprising for him to attack them. Once Metal Sonic had turned the corner, Knuckles relaxed.

"Odd." Tails looked ahead of them. The ruined pieces of ceiling were in their way. "He stalled us in one way at least. Since he appeared, we should be getting close."

Knuckles went over to the rubble and started moving it. It wasn't too hard, though he found himself worrying about the rest falling down on him.

"No sense in wasting time. Once he discovers that Sonic's not here, he'll come after us"

Tails looked past Knuckles. The corridor was empty, and the lights were all on. That by itself wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the open door leading to an emergency staircase. Judging by the emergency sign above the doorframe. Why Eggman would need one was a mystery.

"He's most likely on the top floor," Tails said. He supposed it should've been obvious. Luckily Knuckles didn't say anything.

Both of them ascended the three floors to the top of the building. Things were going abnormally smoothly. They hadn't expected much from the robots; they never did. But Eggman always had some kind of backup plan. And it hadn't shown up yet. Unless Metal Sonic was his backup plan. They'd expect more from a man with an I.Q. of 300.

"Tails, you don't suppose Eggman had it all planned out, do you?" Knuckles said as they went down the hall.

"Had what all planned out?" Tails looked over at the echidna.

"All of this. Transporting us to another world entirely, Sonic and Shadow joining us there... Then seizing the chance to conquer the planet while we're away."

Tails had to think that over a few moments.

"Well, he's smart enough. I wouldn't put it too far past him to have something of that caliber all planned out."

Tails fell silent as they approached the door at the end of the hall. Peering in, they were angry to find a recording device hooked up to the microphone. Now that they thought about it, Eggman had been repeating himself since they got into the building.

"Guess that means we have to look elsewhere," Knuckles muttered.

"If he wasn't here, why did he have all those robots out?"

"Dunno." Knuckles shrugged. "Maybe 'cause Metal Sonic was here?"

"Wonder what Sonic's doing... You think he'll get out of that cage?"

"Maybe. Shadow's there, though. You really think he'll be trying to get out of it?"

Tails had no response to that as they looked around Eggman's office. In the top drawer of his desk was a list of things to do, as well as a name.

"Maybe this Dampierre can help us. There's got to be a reason his name's on some of these papers..."

"Or we could ask him."

Tails turned back toward the door to see Metal Sonic standing there. Apparently, he had figured out Sonic wasn't with them. Tails hid behind Knuckles a bit, half hoping the echidna didn't notice. They'd have to fight Metal Sonic, and Tails knew beyond a doubt that he would be useless.


End file.
